smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pac-Man
'Character Info' While once he simply ran through mazes chomping down pellets and avoiding ghosts, Pac-Man has evolved over the years to become a hero in his own right. Though he’s not exactly your ordinary hero. With his body and quirks things are always… interesting when Pac-Man has to answer the call to save the day. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Using a similar animation to his Bonus Fruit special, Pac-Man will hold out his hand and show off various sprite from classic Namco games. The taunt will run through 6 sprites but the taunt doesn’t always show the same sprite every time. It pulls 6 random sprite from the following bank: King from King & Balloon, a vulnerable Ghost from Pac-Man, Andor Genesis from Xevious, a Runner from Metro-Cross, Valkyrie from Valkyrie no Densetsu, Clovis from Dragon Buster, Don-Chan from Taiko no Tatsujin, The Fighter from Bosconian, the main ship from Galaga, Galaxip from Galaxian, Gilgamesh from he Tower of Druaga, Mappy from Mappy, The blue car from Rally-X, a Paccet from Baraduke, a Pooka from Dig Dug, Red Baron from Sky Kid, the Hypership from Gaplus, the Solvalou from Xevious, Topcup from Libble Rabble, the Prince of all Cosmos from Katamari Damacy, and Heihachi Mishima from Tekken. Down Taunt: Pac-Man will lay down and gaze up as fairies flit about above him with music notes dancing around. Side Taunt: Pac-Man will turn into his 3D wedge form and take a few bites in one direction before turning around and taking a few bites in the opposite direction while emitting his classic retro chomping sound. 'Entrance' Appearing first as a 2D Wedge, Pac-Man will jump out from the wedge and reveal himself in full 3D glory. 'Kirby Hat' It may be hard to tell, but Kirby will get an elongated nose like Pac-Man’s and have his distinct eyebrows above his eyes. Victory Poses # A sprite of a vulnerable ghost will rush across the screen as Pac-Man pursues in his 2D wedge form before jumping out and posing for the camera. # Pac-Man has a 3D wedge will rush onto the field before tripping and reverting back to his base form clumsily sat on the ground with his thumb high in the air. # Falling down from the sky, once Pac-Man lands on the screen a sign saying “7650” will pop up next to him as Pac-Man gives the screen a thumbs up. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Bonus Fruit: Pac-Man will hold out his hand and thus starts a cycle of fruit and other objects that when you release the special button will be thrown in a variety of ways. The order of the objects you can throw is; Cherry, Strawberry, Orange, Apple, Melon, Galaxian Ship, Bell, and Key. If your charge is interrupted you can resume from where you were by hitting the button again. Whatever is thrown gets treated as an item by the game’s mechanics and therefore can be picked up and throw by your opponents as well. The Key is Pac-Man’s most powerful item he can throw as he deals the most damage and knockback while flying straight forward. The other items have their own throwing patterns and weight which differ between them as well. 'Side Special' Power Pellet: A trail of pellets will fly from Pac-Man’s hand ending with a Power Pellet before Pac-Man transforms into his 3D Wedge form and follows the line of pellets zooming and chomping through them. The trail can be extended up to a maximum of 6 pellets and as you extend the line out you can angle them around to take Pac-Man in different directions making this an effective recovery move. 'Up Special' Pac-Jump: A small trampoline from Mappy will appear below Pac-Man who, now in his 3D wedge form, will bounce on top of it a short distance. Consecutively bouncing on the trampoline will cause you to jump higher in the air but beware because the trampoline can only be jumped on a set amount of times before it breaks. One, Two, Three, Break! Beware! Your opponents can also use your trampoline to recover if it has any bounces left on it. 'Down Special' Fire Hydrant: Pac-Man will throw a fire hydrant right where he is standing. Sounds simple, but there’s more to it than that. Every few seconds the fire hydrant will fire a small stream of water from the left and right which while it deals no damage can push you around. If someone tries standing on top of the water hydrant then water will come out the top of it instead. The fun thing is when Pac-Man is in the air and uses this move because then the fire hydrant is thrown down hard below him and can deal serious damage if you are in the way. The fire hydrant can be attacked by anyone and when it takes enough damage it will fly out in the opposite direction from where it was last hit. 'Final Smash' Super Pac-Man: Chowing down on a Power Pellet and a Super Pellet at the same time transforms Pac-Man into a ginormous version of his 2D wedge form. In this form you can move only in the four primary directions to travel across the screen chomping on anything and anyone that gets in your way. Running into an opponent in this form with your mouth will aesthetically transform them into little ghost eyes until their hit stun runs out and deal about 15% damage per hit. It is possible to chain hits on opponents and really ruin their day. This Final Smash has been greatly sped up from how it was utilized in Smash 4 making it much easier to get around the map and hunt your opponents. Extra Skill Namco Museum: Unlike most Extra Skills, this one is really a three-in-one deal. Depending on what directional input you make when hitting the Extra Skill button one of three things will happen. For each of them Pac-Man will summon a retro arcade sprite from another Namco game to help him in the fight. If no directional input is entered then this move will default to the Side Extra input. After summoning an ally Pac-Man is free to run around as he desires however he can only have one ally summoned from this Extra Skill on the stage at a time. The possibilities are as follows: Side Extra -''' Pac-Man will bring forth Mappy from the game Mappy. As the small mouse cop that he is, Mappy will wait a moment before swinging his baton forward with the force of Ness’ baseball bat to knock away foes. 'Up Extra -' Pac-Man will bring forth the main ship from Xevious who will spawn in just overhead of Pac-Man. The ship will fly forwards until it either hits a heavy obstacle or flies as far as Final Destination. What the ship does however is drop small pixelated bombs below it hitting those below. Throwing this ship at the top of the stage will cause its bombs to rain down far below. 'Down Extra -' Pac-Man will bring forth the Fygar enemy from Dig Dug. The dinosaur-like enemy will breath out a stream of flames across the platform it stands on reaching as far as half of Battlefield’s length. If the flames goes past whatever platform the Fygar is standing on it will gradually fall down the platform in a diagonal manner. '''Alternate Costumes # Default # Blue - Pac-Man will have blue sleeves on his arms, a blue stripe at the top of his shoes, and a little blue wing ornament on the side of his shoes. # Yellow - Pac-Man will have yellow sleeves on his arms, a yellow stripe at the top of his shoes, and a little yellow wing ornament on the side of his shoes. # Black - Pac-Man will have black sleeves on his arms, a black stripe at the top of his shoes, and a little black wing ornament on the side of his shoes. # Purple - Pac-Man will have purple sleeves on his arms, a purple stripe at the top of his shoes, and a little purple wing ornament on the side of his shoes. # White - Pac-Man will have white sleeves on his arms, a white stripe at the top of his shoes, and a little white wing ornament on the side of his shoes. # Red - Pac-Man will have red sleeves on his arms, and a red stripe at the top of his shoes. # Plaid - Pac-Man’s gloves and shoes will take on a plaid pattern to them. Some fans refer to this costume as “Over Mitts Pac-Man”. # Jr. Pac-Man - Pac-Man will have white gloves and shoes and wear a little hat with a spinner on it like the character Jr. Pac-Man’s. His name will also change to “Jr. Pac-Man” # Ms. Pac-Man - Pac-Man will have red gloves, red boots, a red ribbon atop his head and some eyelashes to his eyes as reference to Ms. Pac-Man. His name will also change to “Ms. Pac-Man”. Other Notes Pac-Man can Wall Jump